The King's Game!
by SatoshiEX
Summary: The dex holders are bored and decide to play a game, one of the best or worst games of all time! Set a few weeks after the Emerald saga, contains a lot of humor, hahahahaha! Anyways just read it and have fun.


**Yo all! Red vs Cynthia part 4 is almost finished just gotta revise a few things. But since I'm bored and this idea came into mind, thought I'd just do it. This is a story of the dex holders playing a very entertaining yet dangerous game. THE KING'S GAME! AW YEAAAAAAAH! **

* * *

The wind could be heard blowing outside the hotel window, leaves were rustling and pokemon ambience could be heard in the night. Inside a room at the 5th floor the lights had been turned off except for a bright lamp that illuminated ten teenagers.

The pokedex holders were sitting around a circular table, all of them currently staring intensely at a large bowl at the center of the table. Everyone was silent, the air was tense, some of the dex holders had cold sweat running down their backs.

Finally, it was Red who broke the silence.

"THE KING'S GAME!" He shouted out loud. With him the dex holder's (except Green and Silver) yelled in unison.

Red slammed his hands on the table and looked to Gold.

"Gold please explain the rules."

Gold gave him a thumbs up, "Okay!"

"In the bowl are 10 folded pieces of paper, the folded papers have number's written from 1 to 9 and a word 'King'. Each of us draw a piece and whoever draws the paper that contains 'King' can order any of the numbers to do what her/she likes. Like tell number 5 to take of number 3's bra or number 7 to take of number 9's skirt or-"

Gold was cut short when Crystal slapped him on the head.

Green cleared his throat and continued where Gold left of, "Furthermore, everyone must acknowledge that the King's orders are ABSOLUTE!"

Sapphire let out an excited giggle, "This was such a great idea! It's a really good thing we left the party early."

Emerald nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean sure the award ceremony for saving the battle frontier was nice but it was too formal, and after that we had to shake hands with countless numbers of executives and other high class socials. It really is a good thing Gold had a stomach ache."

"Hey! Like I said there was something wrong with the nuggets they served!" Gold retorted.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock, didn't you notice the 'For pokemon only' sign?" Silver told him.

"No! But that's because they made the sign so damn small!" Gold spoke louder.

"Alright calm down, the important thing is thanks to Gold's stupidity we got out of there." Ruby said.

Blue and Yellow laughed, "Yeah Gold, you're a hero."

"Yeah, I'm great aren't I- What do you mean stupidi-!" Gold was again interrupted by Crystal slapping him on the head.

"Gosh could you just shut up already so that we can start the game?"

Everyone got their hands ready.

"Alright on the count of three," Red said, "1, 2, 3!"

Everyone grabbed a piece and yelled, "WHO'S THE KING!"

There was a silence then.

"Alright its mine!" Gold yelled.

Almost everyone sighed.

**Red - 3**

**Green - 5**

**Blue - 9**

**Yellow - 4**

**Gold - King**

**Silver - 6**

**Crystal - 2**

**Ruby - 1**

**Sapphire - 7**

**Emerald – 8**

Gold was giving everyone (except Red) a devious look, "Now who should I punish first."

Gold then didn't miss a chance to remember what Silver had said to him earlier, he settled his eyes on his rival that sat two seats away from him. The red haired trainer, flinched a bit.

"I got it," Gold began pointing, "Number 1 (Ruby) give number 6 (Silver) the best girly hair style you can make of his red hair!"

Silver's jaw dropped, Yellow, Blue, Sapphire and Crystal giggled. The rest of the guys were snickering.

Silver stood up. "You can't be serious! There's no way I'm letting that guy do my ha-"

Gold gave him a no-no gesture with his finger, "Tsk2, don't forget Silver the king's orders are?"

Silver gritted his teeth, "A-a-absolute…"

Ruby and Gold went to the bathroom, after 30 minutes Ruby was the first to get out.

"I present to you, my finest master piece yet!" Ruby put his hands up towards the door.

Out came Silver who looked like an 8 year old girl with multiple ribbons tying his hair forming a few locks and a cute big ribbon on the top. Everyone burst out laughing, Blue, and Sapphire were rolling on the floor while Gold was laughing his heart out clutching his stomach.

"Tha-, hahaha!," Gold let out between gasps, "That's really is awesome Sissy Boy!"

"Why thank you, I'm quite proud of it actually." Ruby bowed.

"Oh, hahaha, oh my Arceus Silver! I never realized how good you would look like as a girl. Hahaha, I should have tried doing that when we were kids." Blue wiped a tear of her eye from all the laughing.

Silver was blushing and giving Gold a death glare. "Make no mistake I'll get you for this, now let's continue."

Everyone put their hand inside the bowl again "1, 2, 3, WHO'S THE KING!"

Again silence, then. "Hahahaha, I got it." Emerald held up the piece with his mechanical hand.

**Red - 7**

**Green -4**

**Blue - 1**

**Yellow - 3**

**Gold - 6**

**Silver - 5**

**Crystal - 2**

**Ruby - 9**

**Sapphire - 8**

**Emerald – King**

"So what's it gonna be Rald?" Crystal asked.

Emerald smiled at Crystal innocently, "Oh don't worry Crystal it's not something you should worry about."

"So get on it already," Gold told him.

"Well if you insist," Emerald cleared his throat, "Numbers 7 (Red), 4(Green), 6(Gold) and 9(Ruby). Go get copies of Tucker's outfits, wear them and we'll take pictures of you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" All the guys yelled out in unison.

"No way!" Red said.

"Absolutely not!" Green and Ruby told Emerald.

"Go screw yourself small fry, there's no way I'm putting on something that prissy boy would wear!" Gold retorted.

"HEY!" Ruby glared at him.

"Tsk2, don't forget my good friends," Emerald said mimicking Gold, "the king's orders are?"

All the guys gave up, "Absolute…"

"But I don't understand why you left silver out!" Gold pointed at his girly looking rival.

"He looks too much of a girl now, the outfit might look unnaturally too good on him." Emerald explained.

Blue nodded in agreement, "Makes sense." The rest of the girls couldn't help laughing. Silver just hid his embarrassed face.

"Well, hurry up! We don't have all night." Emerald ordered the guys.

When the guys came back they wore Tucker's famous gay like outfit. From every angle the girls took pictures of them. Silver was snickering maniacally happy to see Gold being humiliated. It lasted for 15 minutes before they were allowed to change back. By then their pride as men were very much damaged.

"That was horrible…" Red said covering his face on the table.

"I'll get you for this Emerald." Ruby told his green fashioned companion.

"C'mon guys lighten up, it's not like we're gonna show other people these picture right?" Emerald smiled at the girls.

"Right!" They said, but something about their tone made the other guys doubt them.

Green had a vein popping out his head. Let's continue…

Every hand was inside the bowl again "1, 2, 3, WHO'S THE KING!"

"Hahahaha, I got it!" Blue immediately put the piece of paper up in the air.

**Red - 2**

**Green -9**

**Blue - King**

**Yellow - 4**

**Gold - 1**

**Silver - 5**

**Crystal - 8**

**Ruby - 3**

**Sapphire - 7**

**Emerald – 6**

Red, Green and Silver sighed. Knowing Blue her order wasn't going to be anything good.

Blue's face became cat-like, her gaze shined at Red and Green.

"Okay, number 2(Red) and number 9(Green). Give your favorite girl here a kiss on the cheek!" Blue told them.

Both Red and Green had poker faces, then slowly but surely becoming redder and redder.

Everyone was dead silent, all of them giving weird expressions of anticipation.

"F-f-f-fine, let's get this over with." Red stood up, blushing madly.

Going around the table he stopped at Yellow's seat.

Yellow was slowly going from pink to red, "R-R-Red?"

"I'm sorry Yellow but the king's orders are absolute." Red said and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girls let out.

"WHOOOOO!" Gold and Emerald had their fists up high while Silver and Ruby were silently blushing.

Red slowly went back to his seat, his head down leaving Yellow in the same condition.

Red tapped Green shoulder, "Your turn buddy." He covered his face with his hat.

Green glanced at Blue who was giving an expectant look.

"Pesky woman," Green said silently.

He stood up then walked towards Blue's seat. Blue followed him with her eyes; she couldn't help her face getting a bit hot. She was now readying her cheek when Green just went past her and kissed Crystal who was right beside Blue.

"EEEEEEEEEH!" Was now the reaction of the dex holders.

"What? She helps gramps and she's always been good to talk to when its concerning pokemon." Green explained slowly.

Crystal was gushing out steam.

"No fair Green that's my girl!" Gold told him.

This earned Gold another slap on the head by a blushing yet still sane Crystal.

Blue was now pouting on her seat, when she suddenly felt soft and warm lips on her cheek, hitting then retreating as quickly as that.

"Eh!" Was her reaction as she put her hand over her hot cheek.

Green was standing next to her blushing, "You never said we could kiss only one." Was the only thing he said, he went back to his seat.

Gold was now furious, he decided if he draw the king again he'd know what to do.

"Alright! Moving on!" Gold readied the bowl.

Hands inside the bowl again "1, 2, 3, WHO'S THE KING!"

There was silence, a long silence. Silver felt a strange aura coming from beside him. He turned his gaze and saw Ruby, giving of a demonic face, holding up the paper with the king sign.

**Red - 8**

**Green -5**

**Blue - 1**

**Yellow - 3**

**Gold - 2**

**Silver - 6**

**Crystal - 7**

**Ruby - King**

**Sapphire - 9**

**Emerald – 4**

"It's finally time… hehehehe… Sapphire…" Ruby said in an almost demonic way.

Everyone's gaze then turned to Sapphire, she was pale and was staring at Ruby with horror.

"Y-y-y-ya don't mean." Sapphire stuttered.

Sapphire looked at the door.

She quickly dashed towards it, "WAAAAAH! PAPA!" She yelled.

Before Sapphire could reach the door, in a split second Ruby got in front of her. He locked the door with multiple locks with an almost god-like speed.

Everyone was too transfixed on Ruby's sudden transformation to make any statement or comment.

"Saph… Remember that dress I made for you… The one that I spent a whole month making…?" Ruby asked his ruby red eyes glowing with evil intentions.

Slowly Sapphire answered, "The one with so many laces, ribbons and frills?" She asked, sweat streaming from her face.

"Yeeeeees…" Ruby said, "You know… I actually have it with me here today… So I order you, number 9. WEAR IT!"

"NOOOOO! NOT THAT DRESS ANYTHING BUT THAT DRESS!" Sapphire desperately looked for a way out. She noticed the window.

Using all of the muscles accumulated on her legs Sapphire dashed towards it, not caring if the fall would kill her, it was better than wearing thatdress.

Quickly Red, Gold, Silver, Emerald and Green held her feet down.

"It's not fair that only the guys get to wear something bad." Silver told Sapphire.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll look really good on you." Red said.

"Besides I'm sure you actually look pretty wearing a dress Saph." Emerald said hanging on.

Even with all five boys holding her Sapphire was somehow breaking loose.

"LET GO OFF ME! I DON'T WANT IT!" Sapphire told them.

Blue then quickly held down Sapphire's shoulders, "Oh don't be like that, every girl no matter how wild they become love wearing girly stuff."

Crystal and Yellow did as well.

"Like Rald said I'm sure you'll look good in it." Crystal smiled

"I'm sorry Sapphire." Yellow told her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Everyone had settled down, all of them were quietly staring at Sapphire. Her appearance could only described in one word: A princess.

It's true she really did look like one, the dress gave of the feeling but Ruby also did something with her hair and her face by putting make up and other cosmetics complete with accessories.

Emerald scratched his face awkwardly, "Well what can I say… It really does look good."

"Yeah, I somehow didn't expect it but it's not bad." Gold's face was a bit pink as he said this.

Red and Silver nodded in agreement.

Sapphire was red from embarrassment. She looked at Ruby wanting to mentally tell him she would kill him, strangely his companion was looking away.

"W-what's wrong, yer trying to hold back laughi'n aren't ya?" Sapphire asked him.

Surprisingly when Ruby turned around he was blushing madly and avoided eye contact with Sapphire.

"Sorry, I just really didn't realize it would look that good on you. You look really beautiful Saph." Ruby told her.

Sapphire's face went redder, if that was even possible. She quickly turned away from Ruby and replied.

"…Thanks."

"Okay, I think it's about time we ended this. Time for the last draw." Crystal said.

For the last time, hands inside the bowl. "1, 2, 3, WHO'S THE KING!"

Sapphire looked beside her to see Yellow opening the paper with the 'King' word.

**Red - 1**

**Green -2**

**Blue - 3**

**Yellow - King**

**Gold - 4**

**Silver - 5**

**Crystal - 6**

**Ruby - 7**

**Sapphire -8**

**Emerald – 9**

Everyone sighed in relief; since it was only Yellow this wasn't going to be anything bad.

Big mistake.

"This is my chance…" Yellow whispered to herself.

"You say something Yellow?" Blue asked

Yellow moved her bangs a bit to reveal her eyes, they were blank and emotionless and Yellow was giving a cold, calculating, malicious in short SCARY smile.

Everyone flinched, the dex holder who was known to be very shy, kind and gentle didn't feel anything like that at all right now.

"What's wrong Yellow?" Red asked getting Goosebumps.

"Hehehe, the king's orders are absolute right Red?" Yellow asked him in a dreamy voice.

"Y-y-yeah?" He answered.

"Then this is my chance to make my friends do things I would never really ask, without any problems." She said this giving an almost insane look.

All of them were getting very scared, and the same thought had crossed their minds at exactly the same time. _THIS GAME WAS A REALLY BAD IDEA!_

"Now I'll start my orders, hehehehehe…" Yellow cackled.

* * *

"Damn where are those guys?"

Wally who was invited to the award ceremony by Ruby, Sapphire and Norman, had been looking for the dex holders. When he arrived to the party he expected to meet with Ruby and Sapphire and apologize for being late but to his dismay all of the dex holders weren't there. Professor oak had told him that Gold had a stomach problem and all of them disappeared in that instant, he deduced though that they might be at their room.

"Let's see 516, 517-" Wally examined the labels on top of the hotel suites, "There it is room 521-"

"Ugh! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Wally recognized the voice which was Gold's

Hurriedly he opened the door to room 521. Inside he saw something that made his Jaw drop.

Yellow was sleeping back to back with Red, there was steam however seeping out of Red. Green and a rather girly looking Silver were wearing maid costumes and serving a pleased Blue. Ruby and Sapphire were eating pocky very slowly with flustered faces, trying to avoid kissing each other, beside them a pile of unopened packs and 3 empty packs laid.

Crystal and Emerald were nowhere to be seen and Gold was writing 'I'm sorry for being disrespectful senior Yellow' on a 5 foot long piece of paper using a really small font size.

"I'm really sorry already straw hat ga- I mean Yellow! Please no more!" Gold whined.

Yellow just gave him a glare and continued on her business.

"What the hell happened here…?" Wally asked himself face palming.

* * *

**Aaaaaand finished, this was really quick, the story was inspired from the Baka to Test OVA that was about them playing the King's game as well. While watching it this whole idea exploded about how funny it would be for the dex holders doing the king's game. Ok about the Yellow going all split personality, it was just a funny idea I had, no need to get all personal about it, I'm a big specialshipping fan and Yellow is the number 1 girl for me in the Adventure Manga so that was not a Yellow flame.**

**Anyway, please read and review and for those who're following my 'Red vs Cynthia' fic, don't worry I'm working on it. :D  
**


End file.
